<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aurora by Hannah25868</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051871">Aurora</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah25868/pseuds/Hannah25868'>Hannah25868</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Badass, Big Sister Natasha Romanov, F/M, Future Relationships, Future Romance, Romance, Spy - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:09:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah25868/pseuds/Hannah25868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora is a stunning girl who is also an agent trained as a spy, martial artist, sniper, mastered countless techniques of seduction, and is capable of fluently speaking many languages. She is like a second Black Widow.</p><p> She has also trained in the Red Room and befriended the Black Widow years ago, but things got messy and they ended up breaking apart. Years later she moves into New York to start a new life and accidentally bumps into Natasha, who is astonished to meet her after all those years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Avengers Team/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aurora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This chapter is too short since is just an introduction to our character.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>It is a Tuesday night, I hopped off the plane after my flight of 2 hours long. I flew from Miami to New York with the purpose of starting a new chapter. My past is dark and mysterious with many regrets and the thing I want the most is to turn into a better person. Being a super spy made me do dreadful things, but even with those things, deep inside me has always had hope and goodness.</p><p>I get into a cab, going to the apartment that I already got it before moving in. The ride is quite long, my thoughts are overflowing with anxiety and doubt, hoping this is for a good cause. At the moment, I don't have a stable job, I used to work for an agency, but I ended up quitting.</p><p>I arrive at the apartment quite exhausted, It is almost midnight so I decided to take a long shower and change into my new set of pajamas, leaving to organize everything tomorrow.</p><p>I've woken up with a loud noise, probably my neighbors at this hour. Already awake I jump out of the bed and go do my business. I haven't gotten time to go shopping for food so I decided to go to the near coffee shop. Arriving at the place, It is quite full but there's still one left table unoccupied. I order my latte with some doughnuts. After finishing it, I stand up to leave the place when I suddenly bump into someone.</p><p>"Natasha"?</p><p>"Aurora"?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>